Porphyrins and tetraazaporphyrin are organic materials which have utility in a broad range of applications, such as pigments, laser dyes, photoconductors, optical recording media, and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,654; 4,622,179; 4,731,312; 4,749,637; 4,766,054; 4,719,613; and 4,725,525 describe novel phthalocyanine and naphthalocyanine type dyes which are adapted for application in optical recording systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,174 describes metallo-porphyrin complexes which are proposed for application in transparent protective laser shields.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,554 describes water-soluble azaphthalocyanines which are useful as photoactivators in textile bleaching operations.
J. Am. Chem. Soc., 106, 7404(1984) by Wheeler et al describes the synthesis and characterization of bis(tri-n-hexylsiloxy)(2,3-phthalocyaninato)silicon and its dimer.
Poly. Prepr. Am. Soc., Div. Polym. Chem.) by Moyer et al describes the synthesis of monomeric silicon naphthalocyanine, and conducting cofacial polymers derived from the monomer.
German Offenlegungsschrift 37-11-762-Al published Oct. 27, 1988 is a particularly pertinent disclosure which describes mixed phthalo-naphthalocyanines and thin radiation-sensitive films containing these compounds.
There is a continuing interest in the development of new and improved porphyrin and tetraazaporphyrin type structures for specialized applications deriving from unique physicochemical and optical properties.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide tetraazapophyrin compositions which exhibit a novel combination of optical properties, and provide process embodiments for their production.
It is another object of this invention to provide thin film optical media which exhibit a broad range of light absorption capability.
It is a further object of this invention to provide optical light switch and light modulator devices with a novel nonlinear optical component comprising a thin film of a tetrazaapophyrin composition.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.